The Unholy Trinity
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: This is the story of The Unholy Trinity of Hogwarts; Dallas, Savannah and Bailey and their regin at Hogwarts; including forced marriages, love and sabotage...


Students parted in the hallway as a familiar trio of females walked down the hall, towards the Great Hall. At the front of the trio was 17 year old Ravenclaw student; Dallas Addams, flanked to the left by Hufflepuff student; Bailey Prescott and on her right was Slytherin student; Savannah Lewis. The three girls were known throughout the school as being the most popular, most perfect, most well-known students in school. Dallas was the smart, leader of the group with her intelligence keeping her in the top 5 smartest students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bailey Prescott was the loyal, baby of the trio and often looked to the other two girls to help her with her studies. Savannah Lewis was the meanest of the group and hated pretty much everyone but Dallas and Bailey and also was the 'boy-crazy' member of the group. Together the three, formed what had been dumbed 'The Unholy Trinity' and were nearly always together. Each girl had their own group of male admirers and female enemies but they had each other and were extremely loyal to each other. All three girls were Pure-blooded, rich, beautiful and spoilt and had grown up together but they had their fights which often got pretty crazy before they made up again. Aside from their looks and brains the three girls had one extra 'weapon' in their seductive arsenal; their music abilities. The three girls shared a grin as they entered the Great Hall and walked straight to the Slytherin table and sat down and saw the male opposite them, raise an eyebrow with a smirk. Dallas smirked, winked and handed his a piece of folded up parchment then put her lips almost on top of his.

"See you later" she whispered then stood and left the hall. Dallas smiled as Scorpius Malfoy entered the room of requirement, just as expected and right on time.

"I thought we agreed no more" he smirked and she watched him look over her body in her short Ravenclaw blue dress, with her cleavage showing.

"I have a proposition for you" she said and handed him the other Martini she had hold of.

"I'm listening" he said and she smiled.

"That little troll, Rose Weasley, is working my last nerve" she explained and he smirked.

"Not what I expected" he commented, his eyes darting back to her cleavage.

"Then I realized this could benefit both of us" she said and he frowned.

"You had me until Troll" he commented.

"That little troll is the reason you were almost expelled last year. She told Professor McGonagall about your trips to the Hufflepuff Girls dorm…and why" she said with a conniving smirk and saw his smirk turn into a furious snarl.

"Seduce and destroy Rose Weasley" she said and he looked at her.

"What's in it for me?" he asked and she smiled.

"The trill of the impossible" she began and he blinked.

"The only person Weasley loathes more me, is you. It would be one for the ages" she said and saw his unsure look.

"Maybe you're not up for it. If memory and my sources are right, you've had some…mechanical problems" she practically purred, glancing to his crotch and saw him looked at her and smirk.

"I'll just imagine she's you" he said and she smirked and raised her martini and he gently tapped her glass with his and they took a sip. Dallas paused when he leaned forwards and kissed her neck once then turned and left the Room of Requirement. She smirked, drinking the rest of her martini before leaving the room and going back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. A few days later, Dallas sat in the Library in the very back, alone and then jumped when Scorpius Malfoy appeared.

"Deal's off" he said and she gasped.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, standing up and looking at him, stunned.

"I'm out" he said and she gaped at him.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Trying to seduce that Goody-two-shoes Weasel" he said and she looked at him.

"But you promised to seduce Weasley. She needs to be destroyed" she snapped.

"She's your problem, Addams" he said and she looked at him.

"The great Scorpius Malfoy is just gonna give up?" she asked with a slight purr.

"No, no, no. There's no shame if the prize isn't worth it. You can do your own dirty work, or get Bailey or Savannah to do it. There's not enough in it for me" he said and she looked at him, licking her lips.

"Well what if I made it worth it?" she asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and she stepped closer to him.

"I think you know" she whispered, seductively and he looked at her.

"You're not serious?" he asked and she looked at him, calmly then nodded slightly.

"My, my, that girl has gotten under your skin" he said and she looked at him, purposely from under long, dark lashes.

"the question is, Malfoy, will you?" she purred in a whisper and saw his eyes darken and paused when he reached out and unfastened the top button of her blouse, showing a flash of her white lace bra.

"Aren't you the least bit worried I'll succeed?" he asked in the same, low, husky tone.

"Are you in or not?" she whispered as he glanced down her blouse.

"Oh, I'm in" he whispered and then kissed her neck again and left as she took a few breaths.


End file.
